Occupant comfort in a motor vehicle can be enhanced by regulating the temperature of the seating surfaces in the passenger compartment. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,930 discloses a system in which thermally conditioned air discharged from the vehicle's heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system is routed through passages in the vehicle seats. And the U.S. Pat. No. 38,128 discloses a system in which Peltier thermoelectric (TE) devices selectively heat or cool cabin air for delivery to seat passages. Alternately, the TE devices can be configured to receive air discharged from the HVAC system for improved transient control of seat temperature.
Physiological modeling of occupant comfort considerations reveals that optimal comfort typically requires more cooling in certain areas of the seat than in others. Specifically, most occupants prefer less cooling (or more heating) of the lower portion of the seat back than the upper portion of the seat back or the seat bottom. And yet, there is enough person-to-person variability to rule out a fixed or factory-calibrated approach.